Truth or Dare
by awesomebri66
Summary: The teens are left on the one. What will happen when Hiccup invents a new game? Hiccstrid SnoutloutxHeather TuffnutxOC RuffnutxFishlegs In later chapters people get married, wars break out, kidnaps, and pregnant people.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya so i own nothing but a girl can dream right?**

**Hiccup's POV**

What's the first word that comes to mind when you think of Berk? I think of ruthless vikings with soft spots for dragons. Berk where my father lets six 17 year-old hormonal teenagers stay in the village ALONE when everyone else is off on a hunting trip for the week. And guess who my dad the almighty Stoick the Vast left in charge? Yup me. He said It would be a great way for you to learn how to be a chief. Well that was his first mistake. His second was leaving me with Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut And Tuffnut. At least i have Astrid. We have this _special_ relationship. After she kissed me after i woke up I knew i was in love. Okay so back to the present.

"RUFF, TUFF PUT THAT DOWN!" I yelled at the two teens who were currently throwing Gobber's underpants back and forth. I give up. I walked down to the forge. I just sat in my office in the back and stared at the wall. Why me of all people why me? I suddenly got an idea. I ran back out to see Astrid punching Snoutlout in the face (nothing new), Fishlegs talking to Meatlug, and the twins fighting….again.

"EVERYONE I HAVE AN IDEA!" I yelled once again. "What is it Hiccup?" Astrid asked walking over to me. The other teens followed. "Okay everyone whatever you guys are doing is not working, so i have a way to keep us all occupied." "JUST SAY THE IDEA ALREADY!" Yelled Ruff. "Okay…jeez…How about we play truth or dare?" I stated. "How do we play?" Fishlegs asked. "Well one person starts and asks another person truth or dare. If someone chooses truth you get to ask them a question. If someone chooses dare then you get to dare them to do something. Like eat dragon dung. Also you cannot choose the person who asked you. You have to ask someone else. Oh and if you don't want to do the truth or dare then you have to do whatever i assign you to do. I get to choose because i created the game." I stated in one breath. "Okay I'm in." Said Astrid. Everyone else agreed. We went up to where Gobber used to tell us stories. Thus Trith or dare was born.

"Okay I'll go first." I said '_Hmm who should i dare?' _**(Just to let u know italic is the persons thoughts) **"Tuffnut." "Oh gods." He said. "Truth or dare?" "Truth." He said rather quickly. "Who do you have a crush on?" Im evil. "Do i have to answer?" Ha he's not getting out of this that easily. "YES!" Snoutlout yelled. "Uggg fine. The bakers daughter, Penelope." He said and looked down. "OOOOoooOOO My brother's gotta crush." Ruff sang. "Quiet you!" Tuff snapped.

"Okay my turn. Ummm Astrid!" Tuff said with an evil look in his eye. "Oh no." She said. "Truth or dare?" He asked. "Dare." She said. Big mistake girl. "I dare you to sit in Hiccup's lap until the game is over." He said. "Okay." She said while blushing. She walked over to me and sat in my lap. I rapped my arms around her thin waist. She leaned back against my chest. "My turn. Snoutlout." Oh no this is gonna be bad. "Truth or dare?" "I never back down from a fight so dare!" He said with pride. "I dare you to lick Tuff's butt with his pants off" She said. Ya remind me to stay on her good side. "NO never nope not gonna!" Snoutlout said. "Fine then Hiccup has to make you do something." "Fine what's he gonna do?" "Snoutlout the next time Hookfang goes to the bathroom you have to lick his poop." I said very proud of my self. "That's even worse!" He complained. "You have to choose. My dare of Hiccup's." Astrid said. "Umm I choose Astrid's." He walked over to Tuffnut and told him to stand up. Tuff stood up and pulled his pants down so you could only see his butt. Snoutlout bent over and licked for not even a second. "MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY! EWWWWWWWWWW MOMMY HELP!" He ran away screaming. "Okay well he's out so I guess it's Ruff's turn." I said.

"Okay Erm…Hiccup truth or dare?" SHe asked me. "Uh da da dare?" I stuttered. "I dare you to kiss Astrid for 1 minute." She said with the same evil look as her brother. "Im fine with that." I said and looked at Astrid. "Me too." I leaned down and kissed her smack on the lips. She tasted like strawberries. The kiss was very passionate. We broke for air. "Wow!" We both breathed. "Um Guys you were making out for 5 minutes you know?" Fishlegs said. "Uhhh…." I said." "Ya so? Who said i wasn't allowed to make out with my Boyfriend!" Astrid said angrily. Everyone just started. "Your turn lover boy Tuffnut said.

"Okay Astrid truth or dare?" "Truth" "Who are you in love with?" "You." "I love you too." We shared a short kiss.

**See you next time on Truth or dare….Review and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long i had writers block….I own nothing.**

**If u have suggestions for truths or dares just review.**

**Hiccup's POV two hours after dinner and 4 hours after the first round.**

"OH of course you give Astrid the easy Dare!" Yelled Ruffnut. "Ya I had to lick Tuff's butt!" Said Snoutlout once he returned from washing his tongue. "Sorry guys i had to." I explained. "Pfft whatever." Said Ruff. "My turn everyone sit down." Yelled Astrid.

"Hmm…Okay ,Fishlegs, Truth or dare?" She asked. "Ahh umm erm…Truth. No wait dare…No truth yay truth." He said after changing his mind. "Okay. Fish do u like Ruffnut." She asked. "Well ya." He answered easily. "No not like a friend you know "Like-like" She said. "Uhh…yes'' He said in a whisper. "I KNEW IT!" Yelled Tuffnut. "Wow dude calm down…" Said Hiccup calmly like he was speaking to a child. "Sorry." He sat down. "Fish your turn." Astrid said.

"Let's see who the next victim will be?'' He said. "Tuffnut…Truth or dare?" "I never back down from a fight so dare." "I dare you to kiss the bakers daughter, Penelope. when she gets back from the voyage." He said. Wow never knew Fishlegs had this in him. Tuffnut's face paled. "uh…okay." He answered. "Tuff's turn." Fish said.

**(I think it would be easier to write like this tell me if u don't like it)**

Tuffnut: Okay…..Hiccup

Hiccup: This can't be good

Tuffnut: Truth or dare?

Hiccup: Hmm…dare

Tuffnut: I dare you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third to...

Hiccup: Why my full name? Big name for a little man.

Snoutlout: Shut up Hiccup I wanna hear your dare!

Tuffnut: Thank you 'Lout. Now Hiccup i dare you to…Flirt with every girl that crosses your path when everyone comes back tomorrow.

Hiccup: Im so sorry Astrid…But okay i'll do it

Astrid: It's only a dare, but i will hit you

Hiccup: Fair enough…Now my turn.

Hiccup: Ruffnut truth or dare?

Ruffnut: Truth

Hiccup: Did you or did you not have a crush on me?

Ruffnut: Ugg i did, but now i like someone else. Now its my turn.

Ruffnut: Astrid! Truth or dare?

Astrid:Uh

Hiccup: WAIT I'M MAKING A NEW RULE! You can chose both truth and dare or double dare which the whole gang minus the person asked will decide the consequence.

The gang all nodded.

Astrid: Okay i chose both truth and dare.

Everyone oooo'd

Ruffnut: Okay your truth will be to answer this question. Would you ever marry Hiccup and have children?

Astrid blushed and answered: Yes

Hiccup blushed at this.

Tuffnut: Now all we have to do is wait for Hic' to man up and pop the question.

Astrid and Hiccup: HEY!

Ruffnut: Now the dare. She gave an evil smile. I dare you to drink 6 cups of mead.

Astrid: I'll do it!

The teens walked down to the Mead Hall. They went to the bar and poured six cups of mead.

Snoutlout: Hey wanna bet she doesn't make it past the 4th cup without passing out!

Tuffnut: Yes, i bet you she will and if i win you have to be my servant for the whole day!

Snoutlout: When i win you will clean my dragon's pen for the next three days

Tuff: Your on!

Hiccup: Astrid you sure you wanna do this?

Astrid: I'm fine don't worry.

Hiccup gave her a small smile. Astrid started drinking. At about the 5th cup she started to get woozy.

Hiccup: Astrid you alright?

Astrid: Hic….Hic..up is you? Her words were slurred

Hiccup: Astrid do you want me to take you home?

Astrid: No I gots to fin…ish dis.

She grabbed the last glass and drank it.

Tuffnut: Well lookie here Snoty! Looks to me like you'll be my servant for the day.

Snoutlout: Ahh whatever.

Hiccup: Alright guys its almost midnight.

Everyone said bye and went to the correct house. Hiccup walked Astrid to his house because he didn't want her to choke to death on her own vomit.

He laid Astrid down in his bed and was about to walk away to sleep on the couch when he felt someone grab his wrist.

Astrid: No yous gonna stay. She slurred

Hiccup got into bed and pulled Astrid close. They fell asleep in each others arms.

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so here's an update**

**I do not own anything**

**And i need some truths and dares!**

**Hiccup's POV**

I woke up to the sun in my face. It seemed to be about 7 in the morning. I felt something heavy on my chest. I looked down to see Astrid sleeping peacefully. It killed me to wake her up. I tried shaking her. No answer. Nothing was going to wake her up. Unless….I bent down and kissed her. She woke up to that. Of course. "Morning Milady." I said. "Uggg. What happened? My head hurts so much." Astrid replied groggily.

**No ones POV**

"Well you got drunk and I helped you to get here." He said. "It was hilarious!" He earned a punch from his girlfriend. "Just go get me some water." She said. "Well your kinda restraining me…" He said. She blushed, but moved over. Hiccup walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Only to be met by Toothless. "Hey Bud. How are you?" He asked not expecting an answer. He pet Toothless' head.

He got a glass of water and a piece of bred and walked back upstairs. "Here sweetheart." He said sarcastically. "Hmm very funny. It was so funny I forgot to laugh." She replied. She grabbed the water and bread. She ate the bread and then drank the water. Very slowly. "You wanna go to breakfast?" He asked. "Yes, and thank you I feel better now." She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "What no lips?" He asked sarcastically. She just punched him. They laughed and joined hands. They walked down the stairs. "Ready Bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless. The giant reptile just followed his best friend.

When they got to the Mead Hall everyone else was there.

**Hiccup's POV**

"Hey everyone!" I said. Everyone just waved or said hi. "So are we ready to continue our game?" Ruff asked. "Yup." Or "Yes" Was heard from the teens. "Astrid it's your turn." Snoutlout said. "Okay, Tuffnut Truth, dare, or double dare?" She asked the male twin. "Uhh Truth." He said realizing what she was capable of. "Okay….How many times a day do you go to the bakers' to see Penelope?" She asked. Everyone Ooood. "I uh…Okay probably 5 or 6 times a day." He looked down while everyone else laughed. "My turn now!" He yelled over the laughter. "Snoutlout! Truth or bla bla bla you know the drill." Tuff said. "Truth." 'Lout said with ease. "Do you or do you not have a crush on Heather?" He asked. "Yes…" Snoutlout said above a whisper. "MY TURN." He yelled instantly. "Astrid?" "Dare." She said. "I dare you to kiss me on the lips." 'Lout said. "Didn't you just confess your love for Heather?" She asked. "So she's not here is she?" He said looking around. "No I'm not kissing you." She said. "WHy not?" He replied. "I have a boyfriend, stupid." "Well since you refuse the dare Hiccup has to give you a consequence." "Okay what do I do Hic? She asked facing him. "Uh y-you have to…..Oh when Gobber comes back you have to run up to him and tell him you love him!" I said. Everyone laughed at this. "Ugg fine."

"My turn!" Astrid said with revenge written on her face. "Hiccup." Said boy gulped. "Truth or dare?" She asked me. "Uh.." He was thinking about the possible outcomes and decided that dare would be better because she would ask something totally embarrassing. "Dare." I said shyly. "I dare you to tell your dad when he gets back at noon that you are going to run away because you want to become a fairy." She said. "Ha Astrid good one!" Ruff highfived Astrid.

"Ya ya now its my turn."I said. "Fishlegs." "Dare." He replied instantly. "I dare you to take Ruffnut on a date today." "Okay…I mean if that's okay with Ruffnut." He said and everyone turned to Ruff. "Yes that's okay." She acutely looked happy. "Fish's turn." I said.

"Ruffnut." He said. "Um I chose dare." She said looking up. "I dare you to cut Spitelout's beard when he gets back." She paled. "Ruff my dad's gonna kill you." Snoutlout said. "Don't worry Sis we will say some nice things at your funeral." Tuff said which earned him a punch to the face curtsey of Ruffnut. "My turn. Hiccup?" She asked. "I uh I chose…...

**Cliffhanger REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing and the Villagers are coming back at noon today!**

**Review I need dares and truths!**

**Hiccup's pov Continued**

I chose…Double dare. That was probably a huge mistake! "Okay everyone, minus Hic come over here said Snoutlout who was on the other side of the room already. I sat down and waited.

**Astrid's POV**

"Alright guys what are we gonna do?" Asked Tuffnut. "OHHH LET'S MAKE HIM EAT DRAGON POOP!" Snoutlout stated very loudly. "I can hear you guys over there!" Hiccup said. "SHUT UP 'Lout!" Fishlegs said. "Hmm I say we make him wear girls clothes for when he has to tell his dad he wants to run away to become a fairy!" Said Ruffnut. "I like it." I said. We all agreed. We walked back over to Hiccup. "Okay the group has decided that you will have to dress up as a girl when you tell your dad that you wanna run away to become a fairy." Tuffnut said. "Hmm Okay I'll do it. Dad I'm sorry!" He said looking at Toothless who was sitting on the floor sleeping.

**Hiccup's POV**

_Well I'm gonna die when dad finds out about this. _I thought. "Well it's my turn…Snoutlout!" I said looking at him. "I uh..Dare." He said not wanting to do something stupid. "I dare you to kiss Heather smack on the lips when she visits next week." Snoutlout paled. "What happened to the fierce worrier?" Asked Astrid."Shut up Astrid and okay I'll do it." He said blushing. _Huh 'Lout blushing….I've never seen that before._ I thought.

We heard a loud horn. Oh no….The village is back. It's noon.

We took our dragons to the docks. "Well is everyone ready to embarrass themselves?" Astrid asked. "Huh….No" Snoutlout said. The first off the boat was my father.

"Ahh Hiccup!" He said in his booming voice. "How've you been son?" "Dad you were only gone two days." "Um Hiccup why are you dresses as a girl?" Asked my father. He wasn't wrong. I was wearing one of Ruffnut's dresses and the girls put makeup on me. "Dad…" I took a deep breath. "Dad I am running away to become a fairy." There was a long pause. "Hiccup did Astrid punch you too hard?" He asked. "Uhh…No?" "Okay…..Son are you sure your alright?" "No.." "Well go get changed right now." He said. The other teens laughed. I flew Toothless home and changed.

Meanwhile….

**Astrid's POV**

As soon as Hiccup left I saw Penelope. "Tuffnut look who just got off the boat!" Ruffnut said. "Well here goes nothing…" He walked right up to her. "Hey Tuff how are you?" She asked politely. He just pulled her by her waist and kissed her smack on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Get some TUFF!" Snoutlout yelled. I just punched him in the arm. They stayed like that for a wile. Then I saw Gobber. "Astrid we see Gobber…." Fishlegs said. "Well….Here we go." I walked up to Gobber and said: "Gobber I love you." "Erm…You mean like a father right?" He asked. _Hmm no one said i couldn't love him like a father…_I thought. "Yes…Like a father." Well that's great sweetheart. He just walked away. Since Astrid's dad passes last year she was closer to Gobber. He was like her second father.

**Hiccup's POV**

So I just got back and I can't believe my eyes. I see Tuffnut kissing Penelope. Wow he actually did it. They stopped kissing and he asked her to be his girlfriend. I heard a loud yes. I touched the small box in my pocket. I made Astrid and myself wedding rings. I was going to propose to her, but I didn't know when. I also see Gobber pat Astrid on the back and walk away. I just remembered..I have to flirt with every girl I see. You know what. I'm not doing that. The gang can make me do something else, but not that. Astrid walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Im glad to see you are no longer a girl." She said to me. "Me too." We shared a short kiss.

DINNER TIME

The gang sat down at our normal table. "Um guys I don't want to flirt with all the girls i see." I said. "Well who's gonna decide what Hiccup does then?" Asked Tuffnut. "How about fishlegs?" Said Astrid. "Okay." Everyone said. "I..uh..Hiccup you have to..You have to steal your dad's helmet." He said. "Oh no. Nononononon! Dad would kill me!" "Sorry Hiccup" Fishlegs said. "Fine." "We will say some…nice things at your funeral." Tuff said. This errand him a punch from Astrid. "I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut said. He was holding his nose on the ground. "It'll be okay Hiccup." I assured him. "My turn!" Snoutlout said. "Ruffnut…" "Dare." She said. "I dare you to….

**CLIFFHANGERRRRRRR REVIEW!**

**Next time on Truth or Dare is Ruffnut and Fishlegs' date….How will it go? And what will happen if the outcasts invade Berk? **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is a new chapter!**

**Review I need some ideas on truths and dares. **㈃7

**Hiccup's POV**

"I dare you to…." Snoutlout started. "Steel Gobber's underpants and hang them on the door of the Great Hall." "Not again." Ruffnut said. We all just started at her. "What I live with Tuffnut. We dare each other all the time." She said like it was so obvious.

"Moving on…My turn." Ruff said. "Hiccup!" She said. "Oh no." I said. "I dare you to…." She whispered the rest into my ear. "I…I uh…I was going to do that my self." I said blushing. "What was the dare?" Fishlegs asked while stroking Meatlug's head. "N-Nothing!" I said quickly. "I'll do it later…Now no more questions my turn." I said. Everyone stared at me like I hit my head. "I choose Snoutlout." "Easy. Dare." He said. "I dare you to run through town naked when everyone comes fro dinner." I said proud in my dare. "I…..Uh…Fine" He said looking down.

**Dinner time**

The horn for dinner went off and Snoutlout was getting ready to run through town. "Ready Snotty?" Tuffnut asked. "No." He replied staring daggers at Hiccup. The second horn went off and Snoutlout ran for his life. You could hear screaming. You could see Mothers covering their children's eyes. The you see Spitelout running after Snoutlout with his sword. "This is funny and all, but I still have to cut off Spitelout's beard." Ruffnut said. "And I have to take my father's helmet." "Well at least we get to have one last meal together." Tuffnut said looking rather amused. Astrid punched him in the face again. "I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" He said.

The teens went into the Great Hall and sat in their usual spots. "Do you think that Spitelout killed Snot faced?" Asked Astrid. "Yes" Was heard from everyone. "Well he's not the only one who's going to die." Hiccup said. "Hey looks like Astrid is going to be a widow." Tuffnut said. "We're not married." Astrid said. "Yet." Hiccup added under his breath. "What was that, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked. "Oh nothing." He said looking down. "Okay? Well I'm going to die too so don't feel so bad." Ruffnut said. "Hey Hiccup what is it like being an only child?" Tuffnut asked knowing that his sister was not really dieing. "We are not really going to die it's just a figure of speech." Hiccup said. "Oh…Ya I knew that." He said. Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand under the table suddenly. He looked up at her. "Sorry It's just…nothing" Astrid whispered. "It's okay and you know you can tell me anything right?" He whispered back. "I know. I just am worried for you." "I know that's not it." "Fine…I just don't want you to get into trouble." She said. "It's okay I'll be fine. I love you Astrid." "I love you too and if you die I will bring you back to life and kill you again." "Okay that's fine with me." She leaned up and kissed me.

**Later that night! **

In the middle of the night around 1 am Hiccup snuck into his father's room. He could see his father was asleep, but was still tense. He reached over to the night stand and grabbed the helmet. He ran back into his room and hid it behind his bookcase. He laid back down, but could not fall asleep. He eventually did.

**The next morning. **

"HICCUP? Have you seen my helmet?!" Stoick asked from downstairs. "N-No Dad Maybe you left it at the Great Hall?" He replied with fear. "Okay I'll go look after I help down at the docks." "OKAY!" He yelled back. As soon as he heard the door shut he ran to his bookcase. He grabbed the helmet and call for Toothless. The scaly beast was there is seconds. "Come on Bud we need to get to the hall." With that they were off. They made it back in seconds. Hiccup put the helmet on Stoick's table. He then ran to the forge to stay safe. He was almost there when he ran into Gobber. "Aye Hiccup where are you off to in such a hurry?" The big man asked. "I-I was going to the forge." He said nervously. "Okay? Hey did you ask Astrid yet?" "I'm waiting for the right moment." "Well you better ask soon, 'cause someone ask pretty as her could be asked by someone else." He said walking away not waiting for an answer. "I know!" Hiccup called after him. Hiccup never thought of that. He needed to ask her soon. He had already gotten the blessings from both their parents. All he needed to do was ask her.

It was time for Ruffnut and Fishlegs' date.

**Ruffnut's POV**

Well here I am waiting for Fishlegs to come over and pick me up. He said we were going to have our date at the beach because it was where we would have to most privacy. I was actually excited. I do like Fishlegs more than a friend and I'm kinda scared of what could happen on this date. There was a knock at the door. I walked to get it. "He-Hello Ruffnut. Are you ready to go?" He stuttered. "Yes." I said and smiled at him. He returned the smile. I grabbed his hand and we started walking. I noticed the basket in his other hand. "What's in the basket?" I asked. "Oh just some food for us to eat." He said blushing. "Oh." I replied. We walked the rest of the way in silence. Once we got to the beach we sat down. He handed me some water. "Thanks." I said.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo **WITH HICCUP. **

I was walking to Astrid's house. This is it I'm going to ask her today. I also knew that Ruffnut said I had to ask her before the week was over and I was running out of time. It was Thorsday and I only had a couple of days left. I was so lost in thought I walked right into her door. "Opps." I said. I knock. "COMING!" I heard Astrid yell from upstairs. Her parents were at the docks unloading the boats of fish. She opened the door. "Hey Hiccup. What's up?" She asked. "Can you come on a walk with me?" I asked trying not to show nervousness. "Sure just let me feed Stormfly first." "Okay." She walked to the stable next to her house and gave Stormfly a basket of fish. "Okay let's go."

We walked to the cove holding hands. "Astrid there is something I want to ask you." I said. "Yes?" "Well Astrid since the first day I laid eyes on you I knew it was love at first sight, but I knew I had not chance because everyone say me as useless. But after I killed the Red Death everything changed. Huh it's funny all I had to do was show you that things could be different. I love you with all my heart.'" I got down on one knee which hurt by the way. "Astrid Hofferson Will you marry me?" I asked pulling out her ring. She was silent for a while. "Yes." She said. "YES, yes yes." She jumped down and kissed me. "But it's not Astrid Hofferson anymore it's Astrid Haddock." She kissed me again.

After a lot of kissing. We walked back to the Great Hall to tell out parents. It took me three months to make the rings. Astrid's was made out of gold (as was mine), but hers had a jade stone at the top. Inside if her ring it said '_Astrid my love' _. It took a lot of skill and time, but I did it. My ring was just a simple ring made out of gold. When we got to the hall I saw out parents talking. Perfect timing. I thought. We walked over to them first. "Um Dad, Mr and Mrs Hofferson there is something we want to say." Before I could finish Astrid said. "We're getting married!" "Ah it's about time Hiccup asked." Said Astrid's father. "Wait you knew?" She asked. "Well of course. Hiccup came over about a month ago and asked for our blessings." Astrid's Mother said. "But you-and I-what? How?" She stuttered. "Now now Astrid don't hurt yourself." Dad said. She still looked confused. "Come on let's go eat lunch." I said. We walked over to our friends. "Hey guys." Astrid said. "Wheres Tuff?" I asked. "With his girlfriend." Snoutlout said. "Wow Snoutlout your alive?" I said. "Ya my dad just punched me a couple of times." He said pointing to his black eye. "Guys I have something to tell you." Ruffnut said. We motioned her to continue. "Fishlegs and I are dating." She said grabbing his hand. "Astrid and I are getting married!" I blurted out. Everyone just stared. Snoutlout fainted. Fishlegs congratulated us and Ruff said it was about time. She went over to tell her brother. He just laughed and when she told him she wasn't kidding he just looked confused.

Later that day Dad told me he wanted me to work on plans for Astrid and mines house. I told him I would start tomorrow. Right now it is after dinner and the gang is sitting around a fire at the beach.

"It's Snotty's turn." Tuffnut said. "Okay..hmm…Astrid." He said. "Truth." She said. "What did you think of Hiccup before he killed the red death?" "Well I thought he was a coward." She said. "That's it?" He asked. "Yay. I never really thought much about him." She said. She looked at me from in my arms and i smiled at her. "Oh and by the way guys I stole Gobber's underpants. They are hanging in the Great Hall as we speak." Ruffnut said."My turn." Astrid said. "Fishlegs?" "Uh…Dare?" "I dare you to stomp on Toothless' tail." "Oh Thor help me." He said as he proceeded to jump on the black scaled beast. "ROOOARRR!" Was heard from Toothless. The dragon jumped on Fishlegs and roared in his face. The the beast went back to sleep. That was when Fishlegs fainted.

**REVIEWWWWWW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's chapter 6**

**Review I need truths and dares! …Does anybody else see the chicken? -**㈃7

**Hiccup's POV**

"Uh should someone wake him up?" I asked. "I got it." Tuffnut said. Oh no. He grabbed a cup of mead from the table. He walked over to Fishlegs and poured it on him. "AHHH" Fishlegs said once he was up. "Good your awake and it's your turn." Ruffnut said. "Uh ya. Snoutlout." Fishlegs asked. "Dare." Snoutlout said with ease. "I dare you to dress up like a girl for the whole day tomorrow." Fishlegs said. "Uh do you all want me to die?" 'Lout asked. "Don't answer that." Snoutlout said. "Okay I'll do it." He then said. "Tuffnut?" Snoutlout asked turning to the male twin. "Dare." He said. "I dare you to scream "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME!" To anyone who passes by." Snoutlout said with an evil look in his eyes. "Okay…" Tuff said. Just as he said that Spitelout came into the Great Hall and was about to pass our table when Tuffnut jumped up. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME!" Tuff said and ran out. We all tried to contain our laughter, but were failing. Spitelout just looked confused and walked away. Tuffnut came back in. "Wow way to go Tuff." Astrid said. "Yay that was weird." He said. "My turn. Hiccup truth or dare?" I was asked. "Truth." I said not wanting to get up and do something stupid. "If you were stuck on an island and you had to pick one person in this room to be there with you who would it be?" Tuff asked. "Easy Astrid." I said. "What you wouldn't pick me?" Tuff asked. "No offense, but you would probably set the island on fire and we'd both die." I said truthfully. "Yay, but that'd be awesome!" Tuff and Ruff helmet slammed and Tuff fell out of his seat onto the floor. "Idiots." I heard Astrid say. "FIshlegs truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth." He said."Describe yours and Ruffnut's date. In detail." I said. "OOooooOO" Was heard from Snoutlout and Tuffnut. "Well I picked her up at her house and we walked to the beach…holding hands. Then we sat down on the sand and talked..about things. Then we…well you see….We sorta kissed….then we walked back here." He finished and him and Ruffnut were blushing madly. "Well that seem's nice." Astrid said trying to make things less awkward. "Okay well it's my turn now." Fishlegs said awkwardly. "Astrid?" "Dare." She said. "I dare you to…" He then proceeded to whisper in her ear. "Hmm…Alright I'll do it." She said. "Oh come on! Why did you whisper it!" Snoutlout yelled disappointed. "Sorry, but you'll have to wait for this one." Fishlegs said.

_**Hours later**_

It was bathing day for the men. Yes I know what your thinking. Why wouldn't we be able to bath whenever we want? Well to tell you the truth I do bath whenever I want so I don't have to today. They separate the days because it's just easier that way. The men have one spring and the women have another farther away. I was in the forge when I heard a yell. I walked out and saw Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Spitelout, and Gobber hiding behind bushes and trees. "What is the meaning of this?" Yelled my dad with his booming voice. "Someone stole our clothes!" Yelled Spitelout. "Aye, they sole everything! Even me own undies!" Gobber yelled. Kids looked frightened knowing the men were naked."Well what are you gonna do about it Stoick?" Spitelout asked. "HICCUP!" He yelled even know I was next to him. "Ow dad my ears and I'm right here." I said covering my ears. "Oh sorry son. I need you to figure out who did this and bring these men their clothes back." "Ugg okay fine." I walked straight to a certain blond's house.

**At Astrid's house.**

_Knock…knock…knock._

I knocked on Astrid's door. "JUST A MINUTE!" Yelled Astrid from upstairs. Then I heard _Thud Thud Thud. _She was running down the stairs skipping two at a time. She opened the door. I was so paralyzed by her beauty that I forgot why I was here. She waved a hand in front of my face. "Oh…Sorry." I said. "Now Astrid we can do this the easy way or the hard way." "I don't know what your talking about." Was her response. Oh the innocent card. "Astrid I know you have the clothes." "Prove it." She was blocking the door so I couldn't search her house. "Well first off your blocking the door. Second you were the last one dared." "Nope doesn't ring a bell." "Just hand the clothes over and I'll tell my dad that I found the clothes in a tree." "Hmm…Fine, but can I tell you how I got 'em?" She said. "Seems fair enough." We walked into her house and she handed me the sack of clothes and I sat down on the couch. She then began her story.

**Astrid's POV**

_I was planing out how I would do this dare. After careful thinking I walked the back way to the men's spring. I hid in a bush. I first saw Snoutlout get their first. I covered my eyes so I wouldn't see anything I didn't want to see. After I heard him get into the water the others followed. They soon began a conversation. "Can you believe it? Hiccup is actually getting married to Astrid?" Gobber asked. I blushed at this. "Aye, never thought he would be able to do it." Spitelout said. "Whatever." Snoutlout said clearly jealous. "Ah Snoutlout there's someone for everyone and clearly Astrid wasn't the one for you." Tuffnut said. "Ah your just happy you got a girlfriend." Spitelout said. Tuffnut blushed. "Everything changes when you got a woman." Tuffnut said. Spitelout nodded. Gobber and Snoutlout just looked confused. The men then proceeded to relax and close their eyes. Time for action. I rolled and hid behind a rock. Making no noise I carefully crawled over to where their clothes were laying on a rock. I grabbed all of it trying not to touch any of their undies. I stuffed all their clothes into the sack I brought. I was about to walk away when I stepped on a stick. It snapped. I jumped behind a tree_㇫4_. "What was that?" Tuffnut asked. "Nothing but a bird I presume." Spitelout said. They all closed their eyes and laid back down. I quickly, but stealthily ran back to the village. I walked up to Fishlegs' house and knocked on the door. "Hello Astrid." He said. "I got their clothes Fish." I said showing him the bag. "Nice. Now the real challenge is hiding them." He then shut his door. I walked away. I didn't look suspicious because it looked like it was my laundry in the bag. I walked back to my house and put the sack under my bed. I was going to trow the clothes around the village in a little bit, but I wanted to eat something first. Then I fell asleep and then you came and woke me up._

I finished my story and Hiccup was still blushing from the part about us. "Well I'm glad you didn't get caught." He said. "Now I'm gonna need those clothes." We both got up at the same time, but he tripped over the table and fell on me. Of course it didn't hurt 'cause he was still small, but he did have some muscle. Which was attractive… "Uhh s-sorry Astrid." "it's okay." We looked at each other. We were both blushing. we started leaning in. When our lips met it felt like none of our previous kisses. Those were just little pecks. This was something more. This kiss mattered.

**HIccup's POV **㈁3

This kiss was something more. This kiss was amazing. No it was incredible. It was nothing like I've ever experienced before. This kiss was full of love. At that moment I knew I made the right choice asking Astrid to marry me. The kiss ended and we stared at each other. We were both blushing. Our moment had to be ruined all too soon. "Astrid dear how about these flowers for your wedding..?" Astrid's mom, Hertha (her name meant powerful woman) rushed into the house and saw me and Astrid tangled on the floor. Yay this looked pretty bad. "Oh did I interrupt something?" She asked. "N-no ma'am I was just leaving, but I fell because of the ole fake leg…" I said trying to get off of Astrid. "Oh that's alright Hiccup. Once we got up Astrid's mother looked at her. "Astrid do you like these flowers for your new home?" She asked holding up beautiful purple and blue flowers. "What do you mean new home? Hiccup and I aren't supposed to be married for a couple of months?" "Oh Stoick didn't tell you? We are working on the house now so we have you two moved in before the wedding so you don't have to worry about that after." She said. "O-oh that's great." I said smiling. "That reminds me. Hiccup your father wanted me to tell you to get the clothes and go talk to him. He wants you to design the house." With that she left with the flowers. "I-I better go get those clothes." Astrid then ran up the stairs. "Yay.." If being married means I'm gonna get a lot more kisses like that then this is gonna be awesome! She ran back down with the sack and handed it to me avoiding eye contact. "Thanks Astrid." She then kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at her and I walked out the door after bye and I love you were said by both of us.

"I found the clothes dad. They were…in the great hall…" "Alright son" He took the clothes and threw them at the men in the bushes. I saw women hiding their children's eyes and husbands covering their wives eyes. I laughed at this. "Ah Hiccup you see the life of a chief is always entertaining." My dad said while laughing. We walked back to the house where I started drawing the new house. The house was going to be built a couple miles away from my dad's house, but close enough that it will only take five minutes to get there. The house was going to be two stories. It was going to have a master bedroom for Astrid and I. Then my dad insisted on making two extra bedrooms for our children. I blushed at that. We have an out-house. There is going to be a kitchen and a living area with a fireplace. Then there is two rock slabs for Toothless and Stormfly. Yay I could get used to this.

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW …Pandas…What?**


End file.
